


Подростковая любовь

by WTF Vanya Vanya and the World 2021 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговые тексты [6]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, M/M, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/WTF%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202021
Summary: По заявке: Охра с Гришей ночью сбежали на свиданку, потому что подростковая любовь. Но закончилось все пиздюлями от Вань.
Relationships: Охра/Гриша
Series: WTF21 низкорейтинговые тексты [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133885
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Подростковая любовь

Гриша опаздывал. Охра убрал телефон в карман, машинально достал пачку сигарет и раздраженно затолкал ее обратно. Дымить на лестничной площадке не стоило, а у подъезда его мог из окна увидеть Ваня. Сам Ваня дымил как паровоз, но это не мешало ему при случае напоминать Охре, что курение вредит его здоровью. По мнению Охры, курение как раз берегло его здоровье, например, нервные клетки в те моменты, когда кое-кто опаздывал. Словно в ответ на мысли Охры раздался хлопок входной двери и торопливые шаги.  
— Привет, извини, что опоздал, Слава приехал, — на ходу выпалил Гриша. — Пойдем, — он нетерпеливо дернул Охру за рукав худи.  
— Привет. Слава же Ванин друг?  
— Ванин и немного мой. Мы чай пили и что-то заболтались, зато смотри, Слава мне свою куртку дал поносить. Зачетная?  
— Ничего так, — уклончиво ответил Охра, спускаясь вслед за Гришей. Куртка как куртка, коричневая, из мягкого материала. Гришина черно-оранжевая джинсовка ему нравилась больше. — А куда мы идем?  
— Куда глаза глядят.  
Гришины глаза неожиданно глядели в сторону школы. Они пошли привычным маршрутом — через двор, мимо углового дома и вышли к дыре в заборе. Гриша пролез первым, Охра — за ним. От забора рукой подать было до главного входа в школу, но вместо этого Гриша направился к столовой и с загадочным видом остановился у запасного выхода.  
— Все уже, конечно, разошлись, но все равно нужно вести себя тихо, — предупредил Гриша.  
— Хорошо.  
И Гриша с невозмутимым видом потянул дверь на себя и зашел в школу как ни в чем не бывало.  
— Все чудесатее и чудесатее, — пробормотал Охра, ныряя вслед за Гришей в прохладное здание школы.  
Все так же молча они поднялись по темной пустой лестнице на последний этаж, оттуда можно было или выйти в коридор или подняться на крышу. И Охра почти не удивился, когда Гриша полез наверх по пожарной лестнице.  
На крыше было чисто: ни смятых пластиковых бутылок, ни пустых упаковок из-под чипсов или сухариков, даже окурков здесь не было. Гриша снял куртку, расстелил ее на крыше и улегся с довольным видом.  
— Охра, ты чего стоишь, как маяк у берега? Падай, крыша теплая, нагрелась за день.  
Охра выложил из кармана сигарету с зажигалкой, стянул худи и улегся рядом с Гришей.  
— Как вам не стыдно, молодой человек, — дурачась, протянул Гриша, наблюдая за попытками Охры прикурить сигарету. — Курить на территории школы аморально!  
— Марь Ивановна, я больше не буду! — ухмыльнулся Охра. — Расскажешь, с чего это вдруг тебя сюда потянуло? Соскучился по школе?  
— Нет. Короче, когда я учился в Хабаровске, мы всем классом договорились, что во время выпускного залезем на крышу. У нас было старое здание с чердаком, и крышу постоянно ремонтировали, она каждую весну протекала. Вокруг этого чердака и крыши была куча историй, страшных и забавных. В седьмом классе нам казалось, что это будет круто — нарушить все запреты и вылезти наверх. После выпускного нас из школы не выгонят. Мы целый план придумали. Я уж забыл про это, а сегодня Слава в гости пришел, вспомнил. Позвонил Петру Сергеевичу, уговорил его нас пустить на крышу, просто так посидеть. Выпускной-то уже прошел…  
Гриша замолчал, а Охра не решился спросить, получилось ли у Гришиных бывших одноклассников отпраздновать выпускной на крыше.  
Гриша, как и Охра, перевелся в эту школу после девятого класса. Сначала они подружились потому, что были единственными новенькими в классе, а в конце десятого, когда готовились к годовой контрольной по алгебре, Гриша убедительно доказывал Охре, что они “индийские братья, которых разлучили в детстве”. Охра был не совсем согласен с такой формулировкой, но не спорил, они во многом с Гришей были похожи. Вот и в эту школу они попали с одинаковыми историями: Гришу перевестись из Хабаровска в Петербург заставили родители. Якобы он совсем отбился от рук, забил на учебу и связался с плохой компанией, а ему обязательно нужно поступить в хороший университет (сам Гриша рассказывал Охре, что его родители подняли панику на пустом месте). В Питере Гриша жил под присмотром своего родного дядьки, Вани Светло. Ваня считался в семье серьезным, взрослым человеком (хотя у Гриши, как знал Охра, было совсем другое мнение на этот счет).  
Охра же перебрался из Пушкина в Питер, потому что родители решили, что в нынешней школе его к нормальной сдаче ЕГЭ не подготовят, и он переехал к своему старшему брату, которого тоже звали Ваней. По счастливому стечению обстоятельств оба Вани жили в одном доме, и Охра с Гришей теперь тоже — Охра на пятом этаже, а Гриша на седьмом. Кроме этих невероятных совпадений, они оба ненавидели вставать к первому уроку, обожали смотреть ужастики и триллеры, считали, что лучшее блюдо — это то, в котором есть мясо, и часто жаловались друг другу на своих Вань. Те, по мнению Гриши, тоже в прошлой жизни были “разделенными индийскими братьями”, но сообщать им об этом Гриша не собирался — “пусть мой Ваня, раз такой умный, своим умом дойдет”. Охре нравилось, как спокойствие и доброжелательность причудливо сочетаются в Грише с любовью устроить какое-нибудь безобразие и язвительностью, еще он немного восхищался Гришиным умением радоваться жизни и жизнелюбием, сам Охра чаще всего пребывал в мрачном расположении духа — у них с Ванькой это было семейной чертой.  
Сейчас, правда, Гриша выглядел совсем не радостным, он закинул руки под голову и смотрел в питерское небо, как будто там появилось что-то интересное.  
— Хороший мужик, Петр Сергеевич. Дверь и люк открыл и ушел. Наверное, стоит зайти к нему и сказать спасибо? — предложил Охра.  
— Вечером футбол по телевизору показывают, поэтому он и ушел. Дай сигарету?  
— А как же аморальное курение на территории школы?  
— Бля, только не начинай...  
— Мне сегодня с утра Ваня опять лекцию прочитал, что курение вызывает рак легких, — продолжил Охра. — Тромбоз, стоматит…  
Гриша не стал слушать дальше, попробовал достать сигареты самостоятельно из кармана худи Охры, но Охра удачно лежал прямо на кармане.  
— Хватит меня щекотать, — притворно возмутился Охра. — Так вот, кроме стоматита, курение еще влияет на мозг...  
— Я тебя сейчас укушу! Дай, пожалуйста, сигарету!  
Охра показательно затянулся еще раз, сигарет для Гриши было не жалко, ему хотелось чуть-чуть его подразнить. Охра сам не знал, что на него вдруг нашло, но он обхватил ладонью затылок Гриши и притянул к себе, прижался губами к его губах и выдохнул дым ему в рот.  
Охра ожидал, что Гриша оттолкнет его со словами “ну нахуя” или переведет все в дурацкую шутку. Охра точно не ожидал, что Гриша вцепится в его плечи и неуверенно поцелует в ответ, чуть прикусив нижнюю губу. Все закончилось неожиданно: Гриша чуть ли не оттолкнул Охру и резко сел.  
— Только не говори, что ты пошутил, — убитым голосом сказал Гриша куда-то в пространство перед собой.  
— Я не… — Охра тоже сел, не глядя затушил сигарету об крышу. — Это же твой первый…  
— Да, — буркнул Гриша, отвернувшись и глядя на дом напротив школы.  
Охра с удовольствием бы сейчас отвесил себе леща. Надо же было так проебаться! Взаимоотношения с противоположным полом у Гриши складывались только дружеские, он был бы и рад перевести их в разряд романтических, но не получалось. Охра неоднократно Гришу подбадривал, твердил ему, что он симпатичный и классный, найдется та девушка, которой он понравится. Охра все это говорил искренне, Гриша был красивым, с золотистыми веснушками на лице и непослушными темно-рыжими волосами, а еще он был классным собеседником, с ним можно было поговорить о чем угодно. Охре снова захотелось дать себе по лбу. Сам налажал, самому и исправлять. Охра встал, отряхнул штаны, быстро надел худи, обошел Гришу, который все еще смотрел на дом, и встал напротив — ему обязательно нужно было видеть Гришины глаза.  
— Гриша, ты пойдешь со мной в кино, на свидание?  
— Охра, ты издеваешься, что ли?!  
— Не издеваюсь. — Охра взял Гришу за руку, потянул его на себя, вынуждая встать. — Ты мой друг, а еще ты.… Еще ты мне нравишься, и я хочу сходить с тобой на свидание.  
Гриша явно смутился, но руку не выдернул, наоборот, крепче сжал пальцы Охры.  
— Я пойду с тобой на свидание. Слушай, я Ване сказал, что сегодня буду у тебя ночевать, чтобы он не докапывался, во сколько я вернусь. Прикроешь меня, ладно?  
— Конечно, прикрою. Только я своему Ване сказал, что буду ночевать у тебя, — улыбаясь, ответил Охра.  
— Вот мы влипли. Может, они не узнают? У моего сегодня Слава тусуется, он и до ночи может просидеть.  
— А мой Ваня вроде в “контру” собирался рубиться.  
— В нашем положении есть плюс. — Гриша невзначай прижался к Охре и буквально прошептал на ухо: — Можем до утра гулять.  
— Заманчивое предложение. — Охра отпустил Гришину руку, поднял с крыши куртку, накинул Грише на плечи. — Но сначала пойдем в кино.  
Он крепко взял Гришу за руку, и они направились к пожарной лестнице, чтобы спуститься.

***

Из кинотеатра они вышли почти в два часа ночи: сначала посмотрели бодрый боевик, потом решили остаться и взяли билеты на романтическую комедию, но до конца не досидели, слишком уж приторно-сладким был фильм. Зато во время этой комедии Охра наконец-то поцеловал Гришу по-настоящему, с языком, неторопливо, без суеты. Гриша перестал смущаться и охотно отвечал на поцелуи.  
— Кажется, нашу суперсхему ночевки друг у друга раскрыли, — сказал Гриша, достав телефон из кармана. — У меня три пропущенных от Вани и два сообщения. Проверь свой?  
— Что им дома не сиделось, — проворчал Охра. — У меня один пропущенный и сообщение от Ваньки... Похоже, вместо прогулки мы идем к тебе домой, получать люлей.  
— Отмажемся как-нибудь от люлей.  
От романтического настроения не осталось ни следа, Охра терпеть не мог все эти воспитательные беседы. Его Ванька обычно ими не злоупотреблял, но мог иногда разразиться тирадой о том, что гулять по ночам опасно. Охра за ответом в карман не лез, пару месяцев назад они даже всерьез поругались и две недели толком не разговаривали. Не хотелось опять поссориться, у них с Ванькой были планы сгонять в Европу в конце августа.  
— Давай перекурим? — предложил Охра, когда они подошли к подъезду.  
— Да чего время тянуть, пойдем.  
Гриша не успел повернуть ключ в замке, как дверь открылась, и на пороге нарисовался Ваня Светло.  
— Гриша, какого… Почему ты не брал телефон?  
— Мы в кино были, я телефон на беззвучный режим поставил. Охра, заходи.  
— Здрасте, — Охра разулся, поставил свои кроссовки рядом с кроссовками брата.  
Гриша, повесив куртку на вешалку, демонстративно прошел мимо Вани в ванную. Охра отчетливо слышал, как у Вани скрипнули зубы. Он пошел следом за Гришей, а сам Охра решил скрыться в комнате, подальше от чужих разборок. Но в комнате на диване сидел другой Ваня.  
— Пришли наконец-то. Мы за вас волновались, оба на телефон не отвечаете!  
— Я отключил звук на телефоне, мы в кино зависали. Вижу, вы так волновались, что аж пиццу заказали, а ты сюда притащил свой игровой монитор?  
— На вас мы тоже заказали, две мясных, между прочим. Катка не пошла, думал, принесу тебе с Гришей монитор, порубитесь во что-нибудь, раз ночуете вместе, а я в бар махну. Но не получилось.  
Охре стало стыдно, совсем чуть-чуть, он сел рядом с Ваней, несильно ткнул его кулаком в плечо:  
— Спасибо. А монитор-то все равно у вас с Ваней без дела не простаивал.  
— Пытались “Харстоун” запустить, нужно же нам было на что-то отвлечься, пока мы вас ждали. Опять курил?  
— А еще пил и занимался развратом. Вань, фигово получилось. — Извиняться Охра плохо умел, но Ваня понял его правильно и перестал хмуриться.  
— Предупреждай в следующий раз, мне за тебя…  
— Голову оторвут, я знаю.  
В этот момент в комнату влетел Гриша, а за ним Ваня.  
— Раз тебе так принципиально, то я пошел ночевать к Охре, как и собирался, — выпалил Гриша. — Вернусь утром!  
— Я тебе про другое говорил, опять ты мои слова наизнанку выворачиваешь! — взорвался Ваня.  
— Мы и правда сейчас ко мне пойдем, еще поболтаем, — сориентировался Охра. — Пиццу возьмем только.  
— В холодильнике кола стоит, в морозилке — лед, — подключился к разговору другой Ваня. — Ванечка, пусть парни идут, а мы с тобой поиграем, пиццу доедем, пива выпьем. Пойдем покурим пока, успокоимся, все в порядке, чего теперь ругаться…  
— Валим, — шепотом проговорил Охра. — Гриша, я беру коробки.  
— Тапки мои возьми, чтобы с кроссовками не возиться, я их захвачу, а сам в Ваниных тапочках пойду.

***

Они в рекордно короткие сроки спустились вниз, словно Вани за ними гнались. Охра кое-как одной рукой открыл дверь, чуть не уронив пиццу.  
— Кажется, нас почти пронесло, — сказал Гриша. — Давай сюда коробки, на кухне поедим?  
— У Вани в комнате. Он же в бар не поехал, значит, приставку подключенной оставил. Я сейчас руки помою и приду.  
— Разберусь.  
Охра не только помыл руки, но и завернул в свою комнату: переоделся в домашнюю футболку, заодно захватил запасную для Гриши и на скорую руку прибрался, убрав одежду со стула в шкаф и расправив покрывало на кровати. И понял, что ему нужно обсудить с Гришей кое-что по поводу совместной ночевки, причем максимально деликатно.  
Гриша расположился в комнате со всеми удобствами: уложил подушки с дивана на пол, рядом поставил коробки, принес из кухни тарелки и даже успел разлить колу по стаканам.  
— В «Мортал Комбат» сыграем? — предложил Гриша.  
— Сыграем. — Охра сел рядом. — Я футболку тебе принес. Гриш… Ты же будешь ночевать со мной на одной кровати?  
— Буду, а что… — Гриша замолчал и покраснел, но все-таки договорил: — Если ты переживаешь, что я буду к тебе приставать, то зря, я умею держать себя в руках. — Он шутливо чмокнул Охру в щеку.  
— Не могу сказать того же самого про себя, — рассмеялся Охра. — Это шутка, Гриш, не надо пытаться связать мне руки футболкой!  
Охра обнял Гришу и поцеловал. Он точно не собирался никуда торопиться, у них с Гришей все только начиналось.


End file.
